By way of example, document DE 10 2007 034 496 A1 discloses a headrest with a shell acting as a head contact part which is movably mounted on a bracket-shaped support rod. A plate acting as a base body is further fixed on a horizontal section of the support rod.
A disadvantage of the known fastening arrangements is that the assembly of the base body to the support rod is always comparatively complex and thus cost-intensive. In addition, fastening methods are often used in which the base body is fastened by several individual items, and in particular locking pins, to the support rod. Such fastening methods have the disadvantage that the base body is not secured when a mistake is made in the assembly and by way of example; the locking pins are inadvertently not assembled. The headrest is not reliably locked in this case, whereby serious risk of injury to the vehicle occupants arises in case of an accident.